


At the Beginning with You

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Sex, Jess is a good friend, M/M, Mpreg, poe and finn are happy and together, you can pry force-sensitive korrunnai finn from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: See, Poe's actually a near human-species which, although they look human are not compatible in the slightest with them when it comes to breeding.So while Poe is on birth control as a general rule for being a fighter pilot, he wasn't too worried when he accidentally ran out for a few days. After all, the only person he's been sleeping with is Finn, who is definitely human so what's there to worry about?Only it really seems like he might be pregnant. Which would mean that Finn isn't actually a human after all.





	At the Beginning with You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a combination of [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=978490#cmt978490) and [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9407353#cmt9407353) prompt

“You know when you said you were going to keep me in bed all weekend I didn’t think you meant that literally”, Poe said. He was feeling sore and exhausted but in a good way. Finn was plastered against his back and didn’t show any signs of moving anytime soon.

“Are you complaining?” Finn asked, pressing a kiss behind Poe’s ear.

“Not at all.” Poe tilted his head so they could kiss lazily, mouths sliding against each other.

Fighting had been crazy lately that was why Leia had insisted on giving them three days off. They had arrived at the hotel two days ago and hadn’t left it since. With Finn being an infantry officer and Poe leading the starfighter corps they hadn’t seen each other in weeks.

Slowly Finn began to drop kisses along Poe’s spine, going lower and lower.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Poe groaned as Finn left a bite just above the swell of Poe’s ass.

“Death by sex shouldn’t be that bad, right?” Finn asked and pulled Poe’s cheeks apart. His hole looked a bit red and puffy and Finn’s come was smeared around it from where they hadn’t cleaned up since last round. Finn bent his head and licked at it, prompting another groan from Poe.

“Please remember that I have to sit in a cockpit all day tomorrow.”

Finn hummed and licked Poe’s hole again. “Got to give you something to remember while you do.”

“Flight suits and erections aren’t really a good – “Poe was cut off by his own moan because Finn had put his mouth over his hole and had gently pushed his tongue inside. He knew how much Poe liked this and wanted to end their leave on a high note.

“Fuck, Finn”, Poe’s voice sounded raw and he repeated Finn’s name like a mad prayer while Finn alternated between short licks and deep pushes inside. Finn couldn’t help but grin against Poe’s skin. He loved hearing him like this as if his whole world consisted only of Finn and the pleasure he could bring him.

Poe rutted against the sheet trying to get some friction for his cock. He never lasted long when Finn did this even though Finn had only made him come less than an hour ago. In fact this whole weekend could be seen as a kind of endurance test for both of them. They had probably broken some kind of record, Finn thought haphazardly. He was achingly hard too but this was about Poe not him. Poe would make it up to him sooner or later. Probably in the shower that they desperately needed after this. 

“Finn!” His name spilled from Poe’s lips in a strangled cry as he came. Finn would never tire of Poe saying his name.

“I’m dead”, Poe said after Finn had pulled him into his arms. He was slurring his words slightly as if he was drunk. “You killed me and this is heaven.”

“We need to shower”, Finn said, nuzzling the side of Poe’s neck. “We’re kind of very gross.”

“I don’t think I can stand after this”, Poe replied.

Finn had an idea. Their hotel bathroom didn’t just have a shower but also a bathtub. Finn could count on one hand how many times he had been inside a tub. 

Poe whined when Finn gently rolled him off him and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and opened the tap, holding his hand under the stream to adjust the temperature. Then he went back and wrapped one arm under Poe’s knees and the other around his lower back and lifted him off the bed.

“It’s unfair how sexy you are when you do this”, Poe said. His appreciation for Finn’s strength was nothing new.

“All I need to do is breathe and you find it sexy”, Finn said, amused.

“Breathing is sexy”, Poe replied.

Finn put Poe down in the tub and quickly brushed his teeth before joining him. The tub was actually big enough that they both fit comfortably inside and with a content sigh, Poe leaned back against Finn’s chest.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” Finn asked.

“You made me come three times in less than two hours. If I do it’s entirely your fault”, Poe replied. He tilted his head until he could look at Finn. “And the answer’s no, I’m not. But I did leave you hanging, didn’t I?” He pushed his ass against Finn’s still half-hard cock.

“You don’t have to – “

“I know”, Poe interrupted him. “I want to. I’m so loose you can push right in.”

“Are you sure? You have to be sore by now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure”, Poe replied huskily. He lifted himself up and Finn gripped his cock as he watched Poe sink down on it. Water was spilling over the sides but Finn couldn’t have cared less.

“You’re okay?” Finn asked with a shaky voice when Poe was all the way down in his lap. 

“I’m okay”, Poe replied and tilted his head back to kiss Finn. “I want to feel you tomorrow. I always want to feel you.”

Finn groaned and kissed Poe again as he thrust into him in a shallow, gentle rhythm. Their mouths lazily slid against each other, too sloppy to really be called kissing and Finn thought that he wanted to stay like this forever. Stop the time right in this moment and never leave. 

“I love you”, he murmured against Poe’s skin, hands greedily roaming over his body because he could never get enough of him. Couldn’t kiss him enough, couldn’t touch him enough, couldn’t fuck him enough. He wanted to crawl into Poe’s skin and stay there because then they would never have to part and this would never have to end. “Love you.” He had to force himself not to lose himself in the heat of Poe’s body around him, against him. 

“I love you too”, Poe whispered and clenched around him, pushing Finn over the edge. He had his arms wrapped around Poe’s torso and held him close as he spilled deep inside him.

“That was ….” Finn said breathlessly but couldn’t finish because he didn’t have any words for how good it had felt.

“You have the best ideas”, Poe grinned as he pulled off him and then settled back against Finn’s chest.

They did fall asleep in the tub but not for long. The water was still lukewarm when they woke up and they managed to get into the shower with slightly trembling legs before curling up on the less used side of the bed. 

/

“If Finn wasn’t human, I’d say you’re pregnant”, Jessika joked when Poe lost his stomach for the fifth day in a row. She was one of the few people who knew about him belonging to a humanoid species where both genders could carry children. Finn knew too of course but since Yavinians weren’t compatible with Coruscanti humans, it hadn’t really come up between them since Poe had told Finn about it.

“Especially since he’s been around so much lately”, he muttered, wiping his mouth. He was proud of Finn’s accomplishments and how fast he was rising through the ranks. He just wished Finn would be on base more when Poe was as well. He wondered how his parents had dealt with this for six whole years.

“Please, as if Finn didn’t fuck you through the mattress when you two were on leave two months ago”, she snorted.

“You’re just jealous”, he countered, leaning heavily against the wall.

“True”, she grinned but her expression became serious when she looked at him closely. “You should get checked out.”

Which was exactly what he was not going to do. Especially since he had skipped his birth control since he had gotten together with Finn. Yavinians weren’t genetically compatible with humans, so he had thought there was nothing to worry about. Finn was definitely human and Poe simply had a stomach flu.

/

“Are you okay?” Was the first thing Finn asked him he appeared as a holo in front of Poe. Since neither of them were on base currently even messages had been few and far in between for the last couple weeks. “Jess said you’re ill.”

“I’m fine”, Poe replied. “Just a stomach bug.”

Finn didn’t look convinced.

“Honestly, I’m fine.”

Finn looked even less convinced. He had caught on by now that the more Poe insisted he was fine, the worse off he actually was.

“Promise me that you’ll get checked out if it doesn’t get better”, Finn said.

Poe rolled his eyes. “I told it’s not that bad.”

“Promise me or I’ll tell General Organa”, Finn threatened.

“Do they teach such underhand tactics in the First Order or did you learn that here?” Poe asked lightly.

“I learned that from you”, Finn replied. “From all the times you threatened to sic Rey on me if I pushed myself too hard during my recovery.”

“Should’ve known that would backfire on me.”

“Poe, seriously”, Finn said. “Please go to the infirmary if you don’t feel better soon.”

“Fine”, Poe sighed. “I’ll promise. But I’m pretty sure sex with you will cure me.”

Finn snorted. “That’s the worst line I’ve ever heard from you.”

“Can’t be that bad when it works”, Poe grinned.

Finn raised his eyebrows. “You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

“Please”, Poe gestured down his body. “As if you could say no to this.”

“Fair enough”, Finn laughed.

/

“By the stars”, Jess pressed her hands over her mouth when she caught him throwing up again about a week later. Finn had told BB8 behind Poe’s back to keep an eye on him and so his traitorous little astromech had decided to inform Jess. “You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

By now Poe felt miserable enough to consider that maybe yes, he was. “I don’t know”, he murmured. His throat felt like someone had poured acid into it.

“You haven’t been to the infirmary yet?”

“I thought it was just the flu.”

Jess raised her eyebrows.

“I thought Finn was human”, he added weakly.

“Obviously not”, Jess sounded downright gleeful. “Come on, I’m bringing you to the doctors to get checked out like you promised Finn anyway.”

Poe didn’t even need to ask how she knew. Finn told Rey pretty much everything and what Rey knew, Jess usually knew too.

“Stop playing the martyr”, Jess added as she pulled him to his feet. “If it really is stomach flu you need to get healed before you infect the rest of us and the First Order wins because the entire starfighter corps is ill.”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are”, Poe told her but he felt so miserable that he was practically leaning on Jess to stay upright.

“I’m hilarious”, Jess replied. “Rey thinks so.”

“She’s your girlfriend. She has to say that”, Poe replied.

“She didn’t say that to me, she said it to BB8, didn’t she?” Jess looked at BB8 for confirmation which he readily gave.

“Told you so”, Jess said as she dragged him through the med bay doors.

Poe felt instantly nauseous from the smell of disinfectant and cleaning products and he knew if he threw up in the infirmary there was no way Dr. Kalonia would let him go. Of course his body had different ideas and he emptied his stomach just when she came towards them. He just about managed to get to the nearest sink in time.

“I don’t think you were ever bodily dragged in here before”, she said when Poe was finished and wiped his mouth. “At least not while you were conscious.”

“He’s been ill for a while”, Jess said. Since the pilots all lived in each other’s pockets they also usually stuck around for each other’s medical exams.

Poe glared at her.

“Really?” Kalonia asked. “How long?”

“Two weeks and three days since he started throwing up every day”, BB8 beeped.

When Poe glared at him as well BB8 just stared back, completely unimpressed.

“Anything else?”

“No”, Poe said.

“Apart from your voracious appetite?” Jess asked.

“Stomach pain and constant tiredness”, BB8 reported. “Increased breathing frequency and heart rate.”

Dr. Kalonia gave him a speculative look and said, “I’m going to need a blood sample.”

Seeing that he didn’t have any choice, Poe rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm for her. “Traitor”, he mouthed at Jess and BB8.

“You’ll thank us in about a minute when the Doc will announce that only our persistence saved you from dying from Corellian Cholera.”

“Not quite”, Dr. Kalonia said, sounding amused. She was holding a box of pills in her hand. “When was the last time you had unprotected sex?”

“Did you cheat on Finn and get Saleucami syphilis?” Jess asked albeit jokingly. 

Poe did the math in his head. He hadn’t been very diligent with his birth control pills at all since he had gotten together with Finn so the question was more when had been the last time he had had sex with Finn. “About two months ago.”

Dr. Kalonia nodded as if she had suspected that all along. “You’re pregnant.”

“Really?” Poe felt himself smiling before the news had even really reached him. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be at this stage. We may be able to pick up the heartbeat on an ultrasound.” She gave him the pills. “These are vitamins. You need to take one every day. “Kalonia gave him a stern look. “You should know better.”

“I know but what were the chances?” He tried his most charming grin and failed with her as usual. So maybe he had been a little less diligent with his birth control than he should’ve been. But then Finn had appeared to be a 100% human and hence genetically incompatible with Poe.

“You’re roughly nine weeks along”, she told him. That meant Finn had knocked him up during the leave when they hadn’t even managed to leave the hotel room. Which was actually sort of hot but Poe was reasonable he shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts while sitting right in front of Major Kalonia or anywhere in public really.

“Is it...I mean...is it viable?”

Her expression softened. “It’s too soon to tell. It would help to know which species Finn belongs to.”

“He doesn’t know”, Poe replied. “He doesn’t remember anything from his life but the First Order. They probably took him when he was baby.”

“A DNA sample would be enough.”

“You can’t just run a test on the ones you have?”

She gave him a stern look. “Testing a DNA sample without the consent of the donor is unethical.”

“You’re saying I have to tell him.”

“Informing the father is usual seen as good practice in a healthy relationship.”

“But if it’s not viable...I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

“Look at it this way, Poe. You seem to be quite amenable to the thought of having a child with Finn. And if this one turns out to be not viable it’s going to be a blow to you, whether he knows or not. But if he knows you can support each other instead of suffering alone which he would notice sooner or later.”

“I didn’t know you were a relationship councillor as well, Doc”, Poe said but he had to admit she had made a good point.

“Medicine means more than just stuffing the organs you thought you didn’t need back into your body.”

“Or I’ll ask Rey to compel him to give a DNA sample without asking any questions”, Jess said. When Dr. Kalonia glared at her, she held up her hands and said, “Just kidding.” But as soon as Kalonia’s back was turned she winked at Poe.

/

Poe decided not to drop the news over coms. He wanted to tell Finn about this in person, wanted to see his face when he did. Poe was pretty sure that Finn would be as happy about it as he was. They had talked about having a family, after the war with the First Order was over. The only difference was that it would happen a little sooner than they had thought and that their child would theirs biologically instead of adopted.

None of this reasoning meant though that Poe wasn’t nervous when Finn finally returned to base in person. Despite knowing that Finn loved him there was this tiny voice at the back of his head that made him doubt it. The timing was abysmal, he and Finn barely saw each other, were barely ever in the same place at the same time, how would they be able to raise a child? Or what if Finn didn’t believe it was his child?

“I need to talk to you”, Poe said as soon as the door closed behind them. He could do this. He had to do this. It wasn’t as if the situation would just go away simply because he ignored it.

“Okay”, Finn looked slightly apprehensive. “Do you have a new mission?”

Poe shook his head. “I’m pregnant. It’s yours”, he added quite unnecessarily.

Finn did nothing but stare at him for a long moment. “I’m going to be a dad?” Finn’s face lit up like the sun and he picked Poe up and twirled him around, laughing, before kissing him. It was a much more enthusiastic reaction than Poe had expected. “That’s great.” He set Poe down again and frowned. “But I thought you said we couldn’t have one?”

Poe shrugged. “Turns out I was wrong.”

“You don’t look happy. Don’t you want - ”

In no universe was Poe going to let Finn end that sentence. “Of course I want to have a family with you, more than anything else in this galaxy. It’s just...there could be complications because we don’t know what species you are.”

“Species? I’m human, aren’t I?”

Poe shook his head. “Yavinians can’t procreate with humans, that’s why I told you we couldn’t have a kid remember?”

“Oh”, Finn sat down. “But there’s a way we can find out right?”

/

Dr. Kalonia didn’t look particularly surprised to see Poe and Finn come to the infirmary within an hour of Finn returning to base.

“Hello Major”, Finn said, “I need a DNA test.”

“You told him then”, she said to Poe while she prepared to take a blood sample.

“Have I ever ignored your advice?” Poe asked.

“Do you want that list sorted alphabetically or by date?” She asked back.

“How soon will you have the results?” Finn asked.

“In a few hours”, Kalonia said. “I’m pretty sure you two have some catching up to do so why don’t you go back to your room and come back just before dinner?”

“See, doc, I’m always following your advice”, Poe said as he took Finn’s hand and pulled him out of the room with him.

They managed to distract each other with sex enough to pass the time until the evening even though Finn was just as worried about the results as Poe. The thought that they might lose the child they hadn’t thought was even possible, was devastating. 

“It’ll be fine”, Poe said when he felt how tightly Finn was squeezing his hand when they walked back into the infirmary. “And even if it’s not, we’ll go back to plan A. Plan A is a pretty good plan.”

“I know, I just...I like the idea of having a family with you right now instead of waiting for whenever this war is going to end”, Finn said.

“I know”, Poe said and gave him a kiss. “Me, too.”

When Dr. Kalonia saw them, she smiled. “I have your results”, she announced.

“Am I Yavinian as well?” Finn asked.

Kalonia shook her head. “Yavinian’s are naturally force sensitive and can only interbreed with other force sensitive species”, she explained. “Species, not individuals.”

“There goes my dream of having Luke Skywalker’s kids”, Poe said dryly.

“So what am I?”

“Going by your genetic markers you are from Harun Kal, a planet in the Gevarno Loop. Its habitable parts are mostly covered by an aggressive jungle and the native Korunnai are all force-sensitive. Other than Yavinians however they can interbreed with normal humans.”

“Will it affect the baby, that Poe and I are not the same species?” Finn asked worried.

Kalonia shook her head. “You are compatible enough. But just to make sure I want you here for checkups every two weeks, more if you notice anything unusual.”

“You mean apart from throwing up every day?”

“Apart from that”, Kalonia let them go with an indulgent smile. “And Poe, remember: no caf.”

Poe threw his head back and groaned dramatically. “Next thing you tell me that I can’t fly either.”

When she gave him a long look, he said, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The corners of her mouth twitched. “You can fly for now. Later on that may not be such a good idea. When that’ll be depends how your pregnancy is progressing.”

Poe gave Finn a mockingly accusing look. “The things I do for you.”

But Finn just grinned and cradled Poe’s face in his hands before he kissed him. 

“Get out of here”, Kalonia said with an indulgent smile on her face.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Finn asked when he noticed that Poe wasn’t walking towards the mess hall but back to their room.

“We can get food later, I want to celebrate first”, Poe replied. Also he knew that if he ran into Jess or Kare or anyone of his friends really he would blurt it out immediately. He had never been good a keeping good news to himself.

/

“I just realized we’re re-doing my parents’ life”, Poe groaned as he lay sprawled next to Finn on their bed afterwards.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

“A pilot and an infantry man having a child in the middle of fighting a war. You’re even going on missions with a Jedi just like my mum and Luke did”, Poe explained. And just like his parents he and Finn would probably have to send their child away for them to be safe, although he didn’t want to tell Finn that yet.

“I hope not”, Finn said solemnly.

Poe threw him a confused look.

“Your mother died when you were pretty young. You’re better not repeating that. I’m not raising our child on my own.”

“I can’t make any promises, you know that.”

“I know”, Finn said but after a moment he started smiling again, “Besides, I want at least four.”

“Four?” Poe echoed disbelievingly. “I’m not going to stay barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen while you’re out there risking your life.”

“That’s not what I meant”, Finn replied. “As appealing as that image is. You, safe at home surrounded by half a dozen of our kids.”

“First it’s four, now it’s six”, Poe said dryly. “Why not ten?”

“Why not?” Finn asked with a smile. “You said it yourself, I can’t keep my hands off you. Even a dozen won’t be a problem.”

“Good luck with that”, Poe drawled. “You do realise I’m not a Trandoshan who have like four kids at once, right?”

“No need for that if we’re going with plan A”, Finn replied. “We could have two dozen that way”, he grinned.

“Let’s stick with four”, Poe replied and pulled Finn into a kiss as his stomach growled. “And first let’s get some food before I starve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
